


No Vampires involved !

by ASHL



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHL/pseuds/ASHL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is caught up in plotting an old revenge and Darcy feels love sick and melodramatic more so because shes hooked onto<br/>Romantic Vampire Novels that Natasha hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyz my first piece...also english is not my first language but I tried..........i love this pair...suggestions are most welcome ...Njoy :)

Natasha and Darcy were going out for 2 years now....it had taken a lot for  Natasha  to settle in relationship given her job at SHIELD .

  
For Natasha her job would always be her priority and Darcy knew it. Darcy on other hand had always found solace in Natasha .  Natasha was everything to Darcy. The first time she saw her, Nat made her go weak in knees and her heart beat madly. She would click pictures of Natasha secretly  everytime she could get a chance to go to SHIELD with Jane and Thor for Avengers Conference.

 The conference room was glass see through but only SHEILD members were allowed so she would wait outside. All she had managed was to get pictures of Natasha’s back as she usually took the chair that had her back facing at the glass pannels and Darcy dare not click pictures when Natasha was out coz she was too damn scared and intimidated by her. But still Darcy savoured those pics. and kissed them every night before falling to sleep and dreaming of making love to that same back in the catsuit.

Natasha  ofcourse didnt know or cared that Darcy existed in the same universe. Only when Tony decided to be ultimate asshole did Natasha know about it and was pretty surprised that everyone else knew except her.

That was THE END Darcy had thought ,she was doomed now that Natasha knew.  
She decided to keep immersed in work and didnt go anywhere outside the freaking lab.

  _It will go away with time and she’s too much to ask for ,_ Darcy thought. Her behaviour was really worring Jane.

Then one day Darcy was absorbed in work at her lab when Natasha showed up...and Darcy's heart jumped to her throat.  
"Hii ...umm ughh….janes out you can wait" Darcy chocked her hands were sweaty...  
Natasha didnt say anything just cocked her head and gave Darcy an evaluating stare that made Darcy go even more nervous and clumsy …"I came to talk  to you".  
She later found out it was all a set up by Jane and Thor and she wanted to punch them and kiss them at the same time. It was the happiest day of her fucking intern life.

And thats how it had all begun....Natasha had become fond of Darcy…Her clumsy ways…Her adorable awkwardness….Her quirky sense of humour…….Her bubbly normal side that Natasha had never known of Humans growing up in the Red Room and later surrounded by Agents….the way she clinged and clutched to Natasha every night.

 And though Natasha found it difficult to express her feelings....she made up for it in sex and Darcy understood Nats unspoken emotions then.

 

Darcy adored everything about Natasha especially those rare occasions when the assain laughed whole heartedly….and Darcy would make a total fool of herself just to see Nat laugh…she was crazy for Nat’s husky laugh that send shivers down her spine….and on days when the Assasin didn’t budge she would tie her up to the chair and tickle those spots she had by now memorised where Natasha reacted the most. She cherished every moment of being with Nat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with dating Natasha was that sometimes she would give Darcy a silent treatment after returning from long missions that lasted months. Not on purpose but thats how Nat shook off the terrible things she got into by becoming detached and hibernating.

And Darcy grew love sick and miserable and missed Natasha like hell..but she was determined not to screw it up by acting like a five year old so she waited for Nats mood to become normal. And when they made love Nat released it all through sex.

But this time when Nat returned Darcy felt she was different, she seemed even more colder and withdrawn than usual .She hadn’t even picked up her one single call even on the day of their 2 years anniversary let alone to call back .Darcy was upset that Natasha hadn’t even cared to talk to her about it when she returned.

   
Natasha loved Darcy very much just too much that she had considered breaking up for Darcy’s sake because most of the time she  was too wound up with Russian political battles and SHIELD placing her as a catalyst and doing her favours to incorporate her own persnol  revenge into the mission  
which meant Nick Fury and WSC will interfere which she would not allow at any cost.....This was the most important mission of her life because it was persnol one and her only opportunity for vengeance with old Russian soil she had left behind. And she would never ever let Darcy on to this because it would mean risking her life. Just being with Natasha was risky enough as she very well knew how her old enemies functioned by stabbing at her weak points. And Darcy was her weakness.

Darcy ofcourse didn’t have any fucking clue about all this. She never understood why Natasha would never publicly acknowledge their relationship or hold her hand when they went out or where she disappeared in the middle of night after those phone calls which she spoke to in thick Russian accent.

 

Natasha was away half the year or more which had left Darcy pinning for her even more. In their two year relationship they had actually spend time together for just 6 months. It was not doing any good Nat thought but it was useless trying to explain it to Darcy and Nat was scared that she would end up hurting herself thinking she was not goodenough for the Black Widow.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha couldn’t sleep. She was sitting on the cushioned armchair staring out of widow at the blank dark sky..while her thoughts lingered back on SauPaulo Hospital Fire…how she had lost her family in flames and later she got summoned to the Red Room under the pretext of revenging her family and how they used her for their own selfish motives all along by brain washing her until Agent Barton had showed up.  
Darcy was in the bed. But she had not slept either altough she was pretending to when Natasha was around. Deep inside she was dieing as she stared at Natasha’s silhouette in the armchair .  
And then it Happened  
Darcy was gonna talk no matter what...Nat had to listen to her ....  
"You dont love me any more"  
Nats Head:  
 _This Russian re- elections Drowsky must re- pay hes old debts and in painful way……_  
 _YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE_  
 _ill persnolly make sure hes in the ----……._  
"WH-Ofcourse i do ! " Natasha spun her eyes wide ...she had expected this coming soon but not at 3.00 am at mid night as she sat up planning her moves to take down her old enemies.... she had known Darcy was pretending to sleep and she had let her be.  
"No you don’t !."..tears rolling down Darcys cheek...Nat went up to her trying to wipe her tears and comforting her but Darcy moved away from her reach....  
"Why dont you just say you dont love me anymore…….. Never did !!……. just felt pity for a lossing intern and went in for a fun ride"  
Natasha felt as tough she was hit hard in her gutts…...she always knew she was not good at this yet she had scummed for her feelings for Darcy and dragged their falling relationship ahead...and that frustrated her she wanted to give Darcy soo much more but she couldn’t... she couldn’t even turn her away...and the debts of past weighed heavily on her and she felt stuck and angry so angry at this moment....she was feeling heat rising in her blood...she knew it was best for Darcy if she left the room...

"Darc not now....vl talk about it tomorrow"  
She said swallowing her anger...and determined to head out of the room.

"NOO your not having this your way as always ....NOT TODAY " Darcy was shaking  
"Im soo sick of this...it hurts too much to love you....you never pick up my calls .... don’t tell me anything"..

"Coz I’m on GODAMN MISSION"……  
Natasha couldn’t hold it anymore the pitch of her deep husky voice rising....  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WAT KIND OF SHIT I GET INTO .... SO SORRY IF IM NOT ABLE TO FULLFILL YOUR TEENAGE LOVEY DOVEY STUPID IDEAS DAT YOU GET FROM THOSE SHITTY VAMPIRE BOOKS THAT YOU READ .....AND YOU FIND IT HARD ??? DAMN !! STUPID GURL HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE WORLD ??....YOU ARE AT THE BACK OF MY MIND EVERYTIME BCOZ I FUCKIN LOVE YOU……..THE THING IS YOU MAKE ME WEAK.........I WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU....  
Natasha felt breath leave every inch of her body as she poured it all out in one breath in front of Darcy....some of it was true rest frustration had gotten better of her.  
There was a dead silence.  
They just stood ,Natasha’s heavy breathing and clocks ticks were the only sound filling the room.  
Darcy frooze....she couldn’t move ....the intensity of Natasha’s anger had pinned her  
Tears dropped hopelessly ....  
As she absorbed what Natasha just said and regained her senses Darcy slowly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha dropped at the edge of the bed

Head held in her hand...staring at the floor as a tear rolled off from the bridge of her nose to the floor.....

"I am sorry Darcy....im so so sorry"

 

Natasha woke up next morning on the floor with her head resting on the bed....

Her heart sank as last night crept up on her and she ran out to drawing room to find Darcy.

Darcy was not there....Natasha went up to her study room but she was not there either

her lab belongings ,cell and clothes were lying on the table her cell vibrating Janes photo on display

"Darcy you are late again where the hell.....”

Natasha cutt it off she was not at the lab then.....where the hell was she ....

Natashas heart sank as her head gave her weird possibilities......what if she she hurt herself .

Natasha pulled up a jeans and jacket on her tank top and stormed outside..the weather was getting pretty bad...She drove to all of Darcy’s favourite  places even to Dr Selvig’s new lab.

She was nowhere and rain was pouring by now..

Natasha got out of the car and kicked the front wheel hard....if only she had controlled her anger....she had no one in this world and now she drove one person who loved her away.

Her phone rang and she squezed it out  of her now soaked jeans pocket...it was Jane Foster....

"What’s going on ? Natasha I’ve got every right to know where is she? Selvig told me everything"

"I’Il get her...."

"yea right where is she den?"

"I SAID IM LOOKING "

"did u see dockyard at west....where they keep trains?.."

"NO"

"Im not surprised you didnt know where she goes when shes upset never got enough time from your...”.BEEP

Natasha ran to the dock yard it was so nearby to their place she was so nearby all this time....

 


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha ran in pouring rain....it was getting dark and cold breeze blowing

but she didnt care

Darcy was on her mind....Natasha cursed herself.

 

Natasha reached the front gate of dock .

It was an old rusty place with grass and bushweed all over. Old train compartments laid down for repairs .

 

There she was Natasha could see a dark figure silhouette lingering far away at the horizon it was Darcy she was walking slowly along the tracks which was covered in knee high weeds and grass...

 

_I WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU_

Natasha’s words rang in Darcy's ears as she walked absent mindedly on the track...

She thought about it all day long....Nat was right after all. She was just a hurdle in her life which had purpose...not a useless one like her...She was worthless, Not worth the love of a women as amazing as Black widow.

Her Foster parents were right about returning her back to orphanage....

Everyone was better off without her.

 

Natasha felt a huge weight lift off her chest as she saw Darcy. But the relief was short lived as a train drew up from the corner of the track Darcy was walking on.

 

‘DARCY ! ‘ Natasha yelled as she launched herself in a dead sprint to push Darcy out off the way.

She could never match the trains speed which was honking to get Darcy to move.

Nat  was too damn away. Her voice was muffled by the pouring rain.

 

_SHE HATES ME...SHE HATES ME_

Darcy walked as a slow lifeless possessed body not aware of approaching train that could crush her to death not aware of Natasha  shouting behind her to move.

She was already dead  inside nothing could  hurt her more...she thought as finally she

registered  her death approaching.

 

Natasha ran as fast as she ever could...she couldn’t let this happen....she would die without Darcy...Her legs hurt as she pushed her limits .... screaming  for Darcy to move

...and when she was fairly close Darcy heard Natasha ....she turned around like a bolt of electricity went through her....

 

“DARCYY MOOVE…” Natasha yelled as the trained approached from behind Darcy.

Nat lunged and threw herself  at Darcy  just in the nick of the time to push her away....and send both of them rolling in dirt of muddy pitt and hay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rain scene is inspired by Woody Allens movie ''Match point''.

Natasha got to her knees and reached out for Darcy to help her up grabbing by her elbow .

“R U CRAZYY !?? WATS WRONG WITH YOU !?”

Nat growled when they got up ...her concern.. her love had suddenly dissappeard and she was feeling angry at Darcy for leaving her alone like that...she didn’t think once of what would happen to Natasha without her....She would die alive.

Tears rolling down her cheeks .

 

“U CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT....U JUST FUCKING CANT....YOU IDIOT WHAT DO THINK WHEN YOU TAKE A STROLL IN FRONT OF A TRAIN LIKE THAT....YOU TAZED A DAMN GOD SO YOU ARE IMMUNE TO EVERYTHING...DATS WHAT YOU THOUGHT??”

 

Darcy stood there gazing at Natasha in awe

 

"No i am immune because you love me Natasha...."

 

"I hate you" Natasha said slowly and pulled Darcy in for a long hard kiss...

 

When they broke Nat said, caresssing Darcy’s cheek and eyes locked into hers…

" you are the best thing that ever happened to me Darc...you are.....please dont do that to me ever again....please dont take it away from me like that...i know i am ass sometimes...but i love you sooo much .....i will love you till my last breath i swear"

 

Darcy smiled a little .

"Nat are you secretly reading my Vampire books?"

They laughed and Darcy pulled Natasha into another passionate kiss knocking her in the mud puddle.

They continued to kiss as the dim sky thundered above them and rain poured.

Darcy wanted to kiss Natasha anywhere and everywhere now that her walls had come down....she pushed her beneath her ....Natasha was soaked wet with sloppy mud...Darcy straddled on her and bend low to kiss  her on neck and brought down her zipper to trail her kisses down....

Natasha moaned and twitched splashing the muddy water .Darcys hand reached Natashas belt as they kissed hungrily.

Their rhythm was interrupted by shrilly whistles of old guard of dock who first thought Natasha was a boy whose wet hair was set back by Darcy as she sucked her face....but got shock of his life when he realised they were girls.

 

"Wha tha hell yal kidz think yall are doing in weather like tha....gow get jabs an eh life"

 

"Ohh sirr ...she saved Manhattan from those aliens last summer remember?But that ass needs a tap once in a while you know" Darcy squeaked at him as Natasha dragged her home kissing and laughing.


End file.
